edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Rameses B
Rameses B has a huge selection of songs of various genres. From Sci-fi sounds to outer-space, liquid, ambient, emotional and piano music, Rameses B has music for everyone. Releases 2019 2018 2017 2016 2015 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 Notes (Will Remove) 2015: * Rameses B - Star Wars 12/11/2015 * Rameses B - Mountains (feat. Veela) * Rameses B - With You * Rameses B - Dreaming (feat. Holly Drummond) * Rameses B - Digidrop * Rameses B - Asteroid * Rameses B - Angel Whisperer (feat. Myth) * Rameses B - Miracle * Rameses B - Bae Bae * Rameses B - Faster than Light (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Rameses B - Sweet Surrender * Rameses B - Fallout * Rameses B - Step Inside EP *# Better Days *# Step Inside *# Arise *# Fade Away * Rameses B - Essence EP *# Goddess VIP *# Soul Essence *# Kiss Me *# Nameless Existence 2014: * Rameses B - Answers (Rough Night Remix) Charlotte Haining - 03/03/2014 * Jack Haining - Embers (Rameses B Remix) * Flite - Featherfall (Rameses B Remix) * Xilent - Falling Apart (Rameses B Remix) [[Grimm]] * Holly Drummond - Diving In (Rameses B Remix) * Rameses B - The Walking Dead * Rameses B - Transformations (feat. Laura Brehm) * Rameses B - We Love * Rameses B - Hope (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Once Upon a Time * Rameses B - Transcend * Rameses B - The Fallen * Rameses B - Memoirs VIP * Rameses B - Broken Trust / Dreamcatcher *# Broken Trust *# Dream Catcher (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Reborn *# Years from Now *# Ecosystem *# Earth Calls *# Through the Mist *# Left Behind *# Spirit Walk *# Immortal *# Reborn *# Symbols *# Home *# The Next Chapter Awaits 2013: * Vicetone - Heartbeat (Rameses B Remix) [[Collin McLoughlin]] * AZEDIA - Something (Rameses B Remix) * Blake Reary - Nowhere Near (Rameses B Remix) * Rameses B - Pulsefire Ezreal * Rameses B - Asteroid * Rameses B - Bring Me to Life (feat Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - JENOVA * Rameses B - Full Force * Rameses B - Pure EP *# Meaning of Life *# Safe Haven *# Pure *# Sanctified * Rameses B - Stones / Follow Me *# Stones (feat. Holly Drummond) *# Follow Me (feat. Timmy Booth) * Rameses B - Timeless EP *# Underwater (feat Meron Ryan) *# Serenity (feat. Charlotte Haining) *# Timeless (feat. Veela) *# Never Forget * Rameses B - Russ EP *# Big Bang (feat. Charlotte Haining) *# Take Me Away (feat. Sue Cho) *# Flakypa *# Muppets *# Russ EP Mix 2012: * TwoThirds & Feint - Starscapes (Rameses B Remix) [[Veela]] * Martin Mittone - Take Me (Rameses B Remix) * Cherry Cherry Boom Boom - Come Back From San Fransisco (Rameses B Remix) * Ghosts of Paraguay - Touch Me (Rameses B Remix) * Fuzion - Midnight Ride (Rameses B Remix) Sunn * Rameses B - Every Cloud * Rameses B - Letting Go (feat. Amelia Rose) * Rameses B - I Need You (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Castaway (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Waiting for the Rush (feat. Jonny Beck) * Rameses B - Game of Thrones * Rameses B - Galactic * Rameses B - Pegasus * Rameses B - To Galaxy (Rameses B Remix) 4 * Rameses B - Come & Go (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Freedom *# Visionary *# New Horizons VIP *# 2Nite VIP *# Memoirs *# Memoirs (Cinematic Version) *# Every Cloud *# Deeper *# Moving On *# Into the Light *# The Beginning *# Constellation *# Alias *# Sphere *# Charlotte Haining - In My Mind *# Dark Rift *# Pod *# Piano Improvisation *# First Flight *# Fight in the Sky *# Government Preparations *# Beautiful Land *# Pride in the Tribe *# Lonely Souls * Rameses B - Inspire EP *# Goddess *# Moonlight *# Night Sky *# Inspire * Charlotte Haining - Out of My Mind (Rameses B Remix) * Zoë Phillips - Boat (Remix & Instrumental) *# Boat (Rameses B Remix) *# Zoë Phillips & Rameses B - Boat (Instrumental) [[Lambert McGaughy]] * Rameses B - Open Your Eyes EP *# Open Your Eyes (feat. Rachel Hirons) *# Emily Underhill - Lost in Me (Rameses B Remix) * Rameses B - Drift Away ** Drift Away (feat. Veela) ** Drift Away (Tim Ismag Remix) Veela 2011: * Avicii - Levels (Rameses B Remix) * Pendulum - The Island (Rameses B Remix) * Chase & Status - Time (Rameses B Remix) * DJ Shadow - Scale It Back (Rameses B Remix) * Rameses B - Believe (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Rameses B - Stardust * Rameses B - Beyond * Rameses B - Skyrim in the Knee * Rameses B - Revival EP *# Life *# Revival *# Calibrate *# A New Start * Rameses B - Observe & Imitate EP *# Tumble *# Reality *# Bits & Bytes *# 2Nite *# Slim Tim - You're The One (Rameses B Remix) *# Answers (feat. Charlotte Haining) *# Answers (Instrumental) *# Purple Skies 2010: * Rameses B - New Horizons * Rameses B - Gemini Sets * Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:British Producers Category:British DJs